CONFERENCE ON ASPIRATION HAZARDS TO THE DEVELOPING LUNG. The objectives of the Conference on Aspiration Hazards to the Developing Lung are: 1) define the present knowledge base concerning the development of swallowing, esophageal motility, cardio-esophageal sphincter function, and mechanisms for preservation of the integrity of the airway and scientific basis for prevention, diagnosis, and treatment of aspiration syndromes; 2) clarify areas of controversy; 3) evaluate the evidence of the relation of aspiration of childhood to lung disease extending into adulthood; 4) identify the need for public and professional education; 5) make these findings available to the NHLBI and the pulmonary scientific community in order to encourage and stimulate appropriate investigations and educational programs. The Conference will consist of a three-day workshop to include plenary sessions and small group work sessions. The most outstanding scientific and clinical investigators will be invited to participate in this workshop. The workshop will cover the 1) embryology and developmental anatomy of the foregut; 2) physiology of swallowing, esophageal motility and cardioesophageal sphincter function; 3) airway protective mechanisms; and 4) prevention, diagnosis and treatment of aspiration syndromes. The papers and group reports of the Conference will be submitted for publication as a supplement of the American Review of Respiratory Disease and be made available to the NHLBI and the entire pulmonary scientific community. The Conference will be edited for presentation as a symposium at the 1984 Annual Meeting of the American Thoracic Society.